


Music

by thewinchesterfromhell



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 19:56:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6720736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterfromhell/pseuds/thewinchesterfromhell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas catches Dean singing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Music

Cas rolled over and uncovered his face. The bright morning sun was streaming through the window, warming the empty bed next to him. He frowned at the white sheets and rubbed his eyes. Dean didn’t usually get out of bed early on Saturdays. 

Stretching as he stood, Cas reached for the discarded Metallica shirt at the foot of the bed. He smiled when he smelled Dean as he slid it over his head. Suddenly, Cas’ ears tuned into a soft singing. He followed the noise out of the bedroom and down the hallway toward the bunker’s kitchen. As the singing grew louder and stronger, he recognized Dean’s voice and a smile tugged at his lips. 

As he rounded the corner into the kitchen, he stopped in the doorway. He had been quiet enough that Dean hadn’t heard him, which wasn't surprising. From what Cas could tell, Dean had his headphones plugged into his phone with music playing. His plaid pajama pants hung low on his hips, and he hadn’t even bothered with a shirt. Cas admired Dean’s bare back as he swayed to the music. 

Dean’s hands were busied with pancake batter as the words to Aerosmith’s “Don’t Wanna Miss a Thing” spilled from his lips. Cas leaned against the doorframe and gazed fondly at his boyfriend. As he moved over to the griddle to put on the pancakes, the song ended and Dean started nodding his head to a new beat. A few seconds in, “Back in Black” lyrics were filling their kitchen, and it took everything in Cas to not giggle. He covered his mouth with his hand.

Despite his amusement from the scene, Cas had to admit Dean was a wonderful singer. He had heard him singing a little in the car of course, but he was always too shy to sing much louder than the music. He loved seeing this side of Dean.

Deciding he had been hiding long enough, Cas started walking forward as Dean flipped the pancakes. He slipped his arms around Dean’s waist and felt him freeze. He smirked and pressed his lips at the base of Dean’s neck. He rubbed his hands up Dean’s chest, pressing their bodies closer together. 

Noticing that Dean was still frozen with embarrassment, Cas placed his hand around Dean’s on the spatula and flipped the last pancake before it burned. He could see the redness on Dean’s cheeks. Cas leaned forward on his tiptoes and pulled Dean’s earbud out with his teeth.

“Good morning, Dean,” he whispered in his ear. Dean’s body shuddered with goosebumps as Cas’ hot breath danced over his ear and cheek.

Slowly, he put the spatula down on the counter and turned around in Cas’ arms. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and paused his music, setting it on the counter with his headphones. 

“Oh, um, hey Cas,” Dean stuttered out. “I wasn’t expecting you to be up for a little bit.” He avoided the fact that Cas had heard him singing, but Cas didn’t.

“Mmm, you have a lovely voice, Dean,” Cas said as he nuzzled into Dean’s neck, breathing in his scent. “You should sing more often.” He gently kissed Dean’s neck and Dean took in a light gasp. 

“You’ve never told me that before,” Dean said in protest as Cas continued to lazily graze Dean’s neck with his lips. 

“Well you never sing,” Cas retorted with a pout. He looked up at Dean, green eyes glinting with love and adoration. 

“I’ll sing more for you, Cas,” Dean promised. He cupped Cas’ face in his hands and softly kissed his lips, feeling Cas smile into it. “But only if you duet with me,” he smirked at Cas. 

When he turned back to take the pancakes off the griddle, Cas reached around and pulled Dean’s headphones from his phone. He turned the volume up and selected Aerosmith’s “Angel,” deeming it appropriate for their first song together. And so commenced the greatest duet to ever be sung, by an angel and the human he loved.


End file.
